Certain roads and intersections have a higher incidence of traffic incidents than other roads and intersections, in any given area. This may be due to higher traffic, higher speed, or poorly designed road layouts. Other than a driver observing traffic incidents frequently occurring at certain locations; however, it can be difficult for a driver to generally discern where traffic incidents frequently occur. This is even more the case when a driver is traveling through a new area, where there has been no chance for that driver to observe any previous traffic incidents.